the rose
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: my versione of how Edymion and serenity met plz R+R


The Rose Princess Serenity walked slowly through the garden stopping to smell the artificial flowers and sighing, "I wish we had real flowers" said the princess "Serena! Serena come back to the palace for dinner now your mother request your presence" yelled princess Amy of mercury "coming Amy tell mother I'll be there in a sec" she replied. She took won last whiff of the flowers and ran to the dinning hall there she met all the princesses and her mother. "Hello everyone" Serena said with a smile as she sat down at the table "Serena dear we have some thing to discuss with you" said the queen cheerfully "what is it mother?" asked Serena "dear you and the princesses are going to be teleported to earth tomorrow and will stay there for a while and I will come and get you when every thing is clear" said queen serenity "you mean I will get to smell real flowers?" asked Serena "yes and the outers will be joining you on your little journey to protect you" said queen serenity eyei on my powers in there and I always wanted the first person to enter besides me be special" said Endymion "well do you think maybe I'm special enough I share the same love for roses you do and I would love to see your power if you want to show me?" said Serena shyly "yes you are very special and I would love to show you my power c'mon follow me" said Endymion they walked up along path past the royal garden until they came to a huge brick wall Endymion picked up a stick and tapped certain bricks and said "she will come I will bring her" and the bricks opened up (AN: like in Harry potter when he first enters diagon alley) to reveal a beautiful garden full of roses of every colour of the rain bow, in the middle of the huge garden was small fountain spitting small amounts of water. He took her hand and raced up to fountain and sat her on the side of it. "Stay here I'll be right back ok?" said Endymion "um ok sure" said Serena Endymion ran of into a clump of trees. Serena sat there quietly thinking what he could possibly be doing as she thought a little robin swoop down and landed on her arm. "Well hello little one where did you come from?" said Serena as she put him on her hand "go on you better get back to your nest" she said as she lifted her arm into the air and let the little bird take off. Just as she let the little bird go she looked up to see Endymion flying on a white horse with wings and a gold horn. He landed gracefully in front of Serena and hopped off. "Serena this is Helios well Pegasus at the moment" he said to Serena "do you think you could change into your human form Helios?" asked Endymion a bright light enveloped Pegasus as the light faded there stood a man with a white tunic sort of robe on and a gold horn on his head "hello princess it's a pleasure to meet I am Helios the keeper of the princes crystal" said Helios "hello Helios it's a pleasure to meet you I am princess Serena of the moon kingdom" said Serena "can you show me your power now Endymion?" said Serena "sure, and call me Endy all my friends do" said Endy "well in that case call me Sere" said Serena "ok watch this" said Endy he put his hand out and concentrated and a blood red rose appeared and he threw it at a leave floating in the air the rose struck the leaf and stuck straight into the ground "wow" said Sere "that's not all I can make none weapon roses as well" said Endy he held out his hand a conjured another rose that was soft and thorn less he handed it to sere "can I go smell all flowers I've never smelt real flowers" asked sere "sure. Go ahead" said Endy. Sere ran off into the garden while Endy and Helios sat at the fountain "you like the little princess don't you" asked Helios "no of course not why would you think that?" said Endy "give it up prince your covers blown" said Helios "oh alright I do but you can't say anything" said Endy just then they herd a scream "that was the princess" said Endy they ran quickly to where they herd the scream there the saw the princess laying unconscious with a purple flower in her hand "oh no she smelt a stunner flower they're only supposed to stun intruders" said Endy "well she has never been in here and they probably thought she was one" said Helios "c'mon we have to get her back to the palace oh no princess Amara is going to skin me alive" said Endy "just pick her up and go I'd go with you except the garden needs me" said Helios. Endy picked Serena up and ran to the edge of the garden he shouted the password and ran through the passage in the wall and up to the palace he ran past the royal gardens where the outers and inners and generals were having lunch Amara looked up to see the prince running with the unconscious princess "ENDYMION! What did you do to our princess?" yelled Amara as he kept running. Amara got up along with all the outers and ran with the inners at their heels and the generals in toe. They were all chasing after the prince who was running straight for the hospital wing. He ran in and yelled for a nurse while putting her on a bed the nurse came running out "what is it?" said the nurse "she smelled a stunning flower we have to give her the antidote now!" said Endy hurriedly "ok I have it now u go out side while I give her it and give her check up" said the nurse "ok I'll be out side" said Endy. He went outside peeping around corners as he went. When he thought he was safe he turned a corner and bashed into 8 angry princesses and 4 clueless generals. Amara picked him up by the shirt and slam him again the wall "what did u do with our princess?" said Amara angrily "I didn't do anything all I did was bring her to my secret garden so she could see the flowers and one of the flowers she smelt was a stunning flower and she's in the hospital wing and the nurse is attending to her" said Endy gulping as she let him down. "If she wakes up and tells me different your dead" said Amara "we shall come and check on the princess when we finish our tour around you better look after her till we get back" said Michelle warningly. They walked off down the hall. The prince went back to the hospital wing as walked through the door he saw the nurse coming out of Serena's room she looked up to see the prince "she should be awake any moment you can go wait by her bed" said the nurse "thank you" said Endy. He walked into her room and sat down and waited a couple of minutes later she started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened to me?" said Serena softly "you smelt one of the stunning flowers and fainted I'm sorry I should have warned you about them" said Endy "its ok it wasn't your fault and I'm feeling fine so where do we go now?" said Serena sweetly "well the inners and outers are having lunch with the generals and my little brother" said Endy "you have a little brother? How old?" ask Sere "he's 13 why?" ask Endy "well Hotaru of Saturn is the youngest and she's 13 and I think it would be cute if they fell in love don't you?" ask Sere "yes it would be so are we ganna play matchmaker?" ask Endy "yep lets get to work, I say you go talk to your little brother and I'll talk to hotaru and ask if they like each other and report back to each other" said Sere "sounds good c'mon lets go" said Endy. They left the hospital wing and went down to the royal gardens where every one was sitting and eating. They looked up at the two and all the princesses raced up and hugged Sere and the generals gave the prince a tell-us-everything-or-die look and he just smiled back at them. "Guys I'm fine can you get off my now" said sere impatiently sere sent a sent every one a telepathic message telling them of their plan "hey Hotaru come for a walk with me" said Sere "ok where are we going?" ask Hotaru "well I figure we should go see the crystal lake" said Sere "ok lets go" said Hotaru they raced off up the path and to the lake where they sat under a huge oak tree "so Hotaru who do you have a crush on?" asked Sere "well I think prince Darius is cute and very polite so I guess its him" said Hotaru quietly mean while at the training grounds "hey little bro come here for a sec" said Endy "coming!" said Darius "so little bro who do you have a crush on?" asked Endy "why do you care its none of your business!" said Darius "I care because you're my bro and its my business for the same reason now just tell me" said Endy "ok fine I like the princess of Saturn Hotaru she's so pretty and kind and its as if she made a porcelain one touch and she'll break" said Darius "so what are you ganna do about it?" asked Endy "nothing she's to good for me I don't come even close to deserving to walk on the same ground as her oh but I wish she was mine" said Darius "well I think she has a crush on you" said Endy "really? Are you serious?" said Darius just then Endy received and telepathic message from Sere Endy, Hotaru has a crush him this is so great what bout Darius? * Said sere through the link *he has a crush on her as well all we have too do now is tell them that they like each other and get them to go some where to meet* "Darius I know Hotaru has a crush on you" said Endy "really lets go I have to talk to her where is she?" said Darius impatiently "she's at the crystal lake with princess Serena" said Endy running after his brother. They ran up a long path leading to the lake where they saw Hotaru and Serena sitting on the little dock dangling their feet in the water. They walked over to them and sat down "hello ladies mind if we join you?" asked Endy "not at all" said Sere "um hotaru can I talk to you over there for a sec" asked Darius shyly "sure lets go" said Hotaru they walked over a huge oak tree and started talking "I think we've accomplished our mission" said Sere "yes I think so" said Endy " you guys! We're going back to the palace" shouted Darius as he picked up Hotaru and raced away. Sere smiled and she waved to Hotaru. She looked up at Endy and smiled there faces starting coming closer together their lips met as sun and then "PRINCESS" yelled princess Amara "Amara um- um I'm coming!" said Sere as she got up and ran to ward the palace leaving a dazed Endy sitting by the lake. Once he gain his composure he got up and went to the castle once there he went to the dining Hall and sat across from Sere who was blushing and not looking at him. "So how was your tour around the palace ladies" asked the king "it was great you ground are beautiful" said princess Amy "yes it was fun!" said hotaru who was sitting next to Darius "what about you Serena how was your tour I hope my son was polite" said the queen "oh-um well the tour was great and um yes Endymion was very polite" said Serena quietly "well please enjoy dinner help your self to as much as you desire" said the queen. They all began to eat the outers and inners eating plentifully but princess Serena was not hungry she barely touched her first helping Amara was the first to notice her unusual amount of food intake "princess, are you feeling alright you haven't touched your food at all" said Amara worriedly "um yes I'm not feeling well may I please be excused?" asked Sere "of course I hope you feel better tomorrow princess" said the queen Sere got up and left the room quickly once outside she ran quickly to her bed chamber and collapsed on her bed in tears "why did I kiss him? He doesn't love me and he took my first kiss" said Sere through her tears suddenly there was knock at her door she dried he tears and put on a fake smile "who is it?" asked Sere "its me Raye" said Raye through the door "oh come in" said Sere the door opened and Raye came in and sat down on the bed "what's happened Sere what's wrong?" asked Raye "nothing really I just have a bits of a stomach bug that's all" said Sere "ok if your sure I'll see you tomorrow ok?" asked Raye "sure" said Sere Raye left the room and Sere lay back down and went to sleep. She slept for about an hour until she herd a tapping sounds she opened her eyes and look at the French doors that lead to her balcony she got up and walked to the doors "who is it?" asked Sere "sere its me Endy open the door" said Endy through the door. Sere open the door and let him in "what do you want?" asked Sere flatly "wow what's your problem I didn't do anything to you" said Endy "didn't do anything didn't do anything? You took my first kiss and you don't love me," said Sere "wait-wait who said I didn't love you? That's the other reason I came was to tell you that I love you" said Endy "you-you love me?" said Sere "yes with all my heart" said Endy "I love you too" said Sere. Endy got down one knees in front of Sere and took her hand "princess Serena of the moon kingdom I Endymion prince of the earth pledge my heart and soul to you and in return I ask for you hand in marriage" said Endy "oh Endy yes, yes a million times yes" said sere hugging him tightly. Endy laid her on the bed and they began kissing, they started making love not once looking at anything beside each other. The next morning there's was a bang on the door, Sere and Endy's eyes flew open "princess its time Breakfast do you want me to come in and braid your hair?" yelled Mina "um no thanks Mina I'm alright" yelled Sere "I'll go but I'll cya at Breakfast ok?" asked Endy "ok I love you" said Sere "I love you too" said Endy as he jumped off the balcony. Sere got up and went to her bathroom; she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She got out a pink three quarter V-neck top and tight white pance; she got dressed and did her hair. She walked down to the dinning room, when she saw Endy she decided to sit directly across from him. She sat down between Amara and Michele "good morning everyone" said Sere "your cheerful this morning Sere" said Lita "well lets just say I had a really good sleep" she said winking at Endy who was the only one who saw "good day to you all" said the King sitting down next to the Queen who was wiping a smudge off an impatient Darius's face "please every one help them selves to as much as you please" said the queen. They all started eating when Sere felt something moving up her leg she noticed Endy looking at her seductively; in return she rubbed his leg "ehm princess" what are you doing today?" asked Amara "um well I suppose I'm going to spend the day with Endy but I'm not sure what we're doing" said Sere "um mother would you excuse princess Serena and I for second?" asked Endy "excused, hurry back" said the Queen. Endy and Sere walked out of the dinning hall "I think we should tell them now" said Endy "I think so too" said Sere. They walked back into the dinning room holding each other close "excuse me everyone we have an announcement to make" said Endy "Endy and I are going to be married, Quick Run!!!" said Sere as they ran out of the room whilst the scouts tried to hold back Amara "PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!" Sere and Endy herd as they ran to the garden. They went into the Garden and sat on the side of the fountain "good morning prince, princess" said Helios as Pegasus landing in front of the "good morning Helios how's the garden this morning?" asked Sere "thriving like mad you wouldn't believe how many roses and other type of flowers I've had to trim and how many animals have come to me with petty squabbles, not that I mind talking and sorting thing out" said Helios "guess what Helios" said Sere "what your highness" asked Helios "we're getting married" said Sere "congratulations to you both" said Helios cheerfully "um Helios do you think we could hide out here for a while at least until Princess Amara of Uranus calms down" asked Endy "oh I don't feel so good" said Sere as fainted. Endy caught her and looked at Helios "Helios do you think you could fly us to the hospital wing?" asked Endy "sure" said Helios turning into Pegasus. Endy picked up Serena and climbed on to Pegasus. They took off into the sky and landed on the balcony of the hospital wing. He ran in with Sere in his arms and set her down on the bed "nurse come quick" said Endy. The nurse ran out of her office and over to the bed Sere was lying "she just fainted" said Endy "ok your highness please wait outside and I'll give the princess and check up" said the nurse. Endy left the room and the nurse started giving Serena check up. Serena awoke and looked around "where am I?" asked Sere "your in the hospital wing your highness" said the nurse "why am I here?" asked Sere "because princess you fainted and you fainted because you are with child and didn't have any breakfast" said the nurse "you mean I'm pregnant" said Sere "yes miss" said the nurse "can I go now?" asked Sere "yes miss but I want to see you once a month up until the birth" said the nurse as Sere left the room. Sere turned a corner and bumped straight into Endy "sere are you ok what happened?" asked Endy "well what do you want first the good news or the really good news?" asked Sere "the good news first" said Endy "I'm completely healthy" said Sere "and the really good news?" asked Endy "we're going to be parents" said Sere "are you serious?" asked Endy "dead" said Sere. In the next month Endy and Sere were married and became king and queen. Queen Serena was sitting in the private garden smelling flowers and petting little animals while Endy and Helios talked "have you read the prophecy Helios?" asked King Endymion "yes Sir I have" said Helios "then you know my first daughter will fall in love with you and marry you" said king Endymion ""I know your highness and I promise to take good care of her" said Helios. Suddenly they heard a scream "that was Serena," said King Endymion as he and Helios ran in the direction of the scream. They found the queen clutching her stomach "Endy I think its time" said Queen Serena gasping for air "Helios can you fly us to the hospital wing" said King Endymion. Helios turned into Pegasus and flew them to the hospital wing. They landed on the balcony and Endy Carried Sere in and laid her on a bed "nurse please call for princess Amy of Mercury and tell her its urgent" said King Endy. 5 minutes later Princess Amy ran into the wing "what wrong your highness?" asked Amy "Sere's gone into labor" said Endy "alright your highness could you please wait outside and I'll call you back in after I've delivered the baby" said Amy "look after her Amy" said king Endymion "I will just think of the beautiful baby you'll have" said Amy. Hours passed until little scream filled the air "congratulations Sere you have a beautiful healthy baby girl" said Amy handing her a little gurgling baby "she's so beautiful can you send Endy in," said Sere with tears of joy rolling down her cheek. Endy entered the room and ran over to her "how are you feeling?" asked Endy "I'm feeling like I gave life to my first daughter. Do you wanna hold her" asked Sere "oh no I'll probably drop her she's just so tiny" said Endy "don't be silly, you have to hold your only daughter and I know you care about her to much to drop her" said Sere handing her to him "hey there I'm your daddy" said Endy "you know I think we should name I don't think she would appreciate being called baby the rest of her life" said Serena "how about Augustus after my mother" said Endy "you remember what your mother said about naming any your children after her she said she'd shoot her self" said Serena "then what do you suggest?" asked Endy "well my mother's name is Serenity my name was shortened from her so why don't we shorten my name, how about Reeny?" asked Sere "that's perfect" said Endy. After her birth Princess Reeny became a radiant beauty and apple of all boys eyes. On her 16th birthday they threw a huge ball in her honor. She danced with many Princes but none of them was what she was looking for in a guy. She decided to go for a walk around the palace to let of a little. She came to a brick wall and picked up a stick and tapped it against the wall suddenly it opened up. She walked in to check it out. What she found amazed her it was a beautiful garden with a small fountain in the middle. She walked over to the fountain dipped her hands in the water and splashing it on her face. Some came up behind her "who are you and why are you here" said figure from behind "please don't hurt me I'm princess Reeny, daughter to King Endymion and Queen Serena" she said in a scared voice "oh I'm terribly sorry your highness I'm Helios guardian of parents crystals" said Helios "if you're the guardian then how come I've never met you?" asked Reeny "because I'm forbidden to have contact with you until you turn 16" said Helios "I turn 16 today" said Reeny "you're a very beautiful 16 year old princess Reeny you have the looks of your mother" said Helios "thank you so much your very hansom yourself" said Reeny "thank you" said Helios as the both leaned in kissed "you've finally found each other" said A voice in front of them. They broke apart and looked up to see Queen Serena and King Endymion. "Mother I found someone I want to go steady with I want Helios he's so kind and generous hansom and loving" said Reeny hugging Helios as he hugged her back "look after my daughter Helios" said King Endymion as he and his wife walked back to the castle. Reeny and Helios were married the next month and discovered that they were to be parent in the next year. The End. 


End file.
